Outlier
by aerocats
Summary: "It caused him such shame, so much guilt that he was suffering the pain he was from this. Surely any other cat, any normal cat would be overjoyed that their best friend had found a mate. So why was he thinking like this?" Tallstar is a little more than surprised when he spots Jake near the fourtrees. But who is that other cat?


A heavy breeze ruffled Tallstar's pelt as he strode across the open skies of WindClan territory. He was anxious to step out of the constant laborious tasks of being a Clan leader and just breathe for a minute, get to be alone for a while. The air tasted sweet with the thick aroma of… was that rabbit? Tallstar's ears pricked. He immediately dropped to the ground in a crouching position; ears folded back, eyes frozen in a determined stare. Newleaf was approaching soon, so rabbits would soon be plentiful. And to bring back food to the Clan-

Barely making a sound, Tallstar crept up to the innocent creature, occupied on nibbling a piece of grass. When he was as close as he could get to it, he took a deep breath, waited a moment, and then flung himself towards it. The rabbit jolted up in alarm. Lightning fast, it darted away past Tallstar's unsheathed paws. _Mouse dung!_ He thought, but would not give up in his endeavor. Glancing around for a second to pinpoint the rabbit, he took off, chasing it with all of his might. The wind roared in his ears as it hit his eyes, causing them to water. When he stopped, heaving to catch his breath, it was too late. The rabbit had run off, using its head start to its advantage. Glancing around, Tallstar realized that he was near the fourtrees- dangerously close to RiverClan territory. Uneasily, he took a few steps back. He was just about to turn around and go back to camp when he heard a soft chatter coming from the distance.

"…These are where the wildcats you've heard of live!" Immediately, Tallstar's ears pricked. His heart pattered in quick beats. That voice- no. It couldn't be. Not in these places, not at this time. Not him. He wouldn't ever even think of coming near the forest, ever coming near WindClan. Unless-

Unless… maybe he wanted to see Tallstar again. Maybe he missed his company. He was obviously with a friend, as he was talking to someone. Perhaps it was just a tour of the forest. Jake had always had an adventurous spirit. But- something inside Tallstar wanted him to believe that Jake had come this way to the forest just for _him. _His heart lurched. Why did he want that so much?

Tallstar shook his head, and crept closer to Jake and whoever his friend was. As he peered closely at the fourtrees, he could make out two cats- one a charcoal grey and- _StarClan, was that Jake?_ He let out a quivering breath. He was suddenly aware of his entire being, from his whiskers to the tip of his tail. Jake had grown older, but his flaming golden pelt still did not lack in luster. Blinking a couple of times to reassure that this was not a dream, Tallstar shrank back, trying to make sure that Jake did not catch sight of him. He twitched his ears, straining to listen in on their conversation.

The grey cat was glancing around fearfully, as if a wildcat was suddenly going to leap from behind the tree and attack them. Jake was watching the grey cat with amusement. The grey cat turned to Jake with wide eyes and said warily,

"Maybe we should go back."

Jake chuckled. "Your housefolk can't show you wonders like these." Tallstar stiffened with interest. So this cat was another kittypet.

"We could be attacked by wildcats here!" the grey cat cried. Jake laughed.

"I almost forgot; let me tell you about the Clans."

"The Clans?"

"The groups of 'wildcats' that live here." Jake replied.

"They live in groups? I always thought that they just wandered here alone."

"No, they form Clans like families that sleep and eat and hunt and fight together. It's amazing, really." Tallstar felt a surge of pride for every forest cat, especially the ones from WindClan.

"Really? But the neighboring cats always say-"

"The neighboring cats are full of fleas. They've never even been past their own backyard." The grey cat laughed at that.

"I suppose you're right."

Jake paused for a minute, looking around. "I feel like someone's watching us." Panic shuddered through Tallstar. If Jake spotted him, watching him and his friend… well, what would he say? _I was too scared to walk over to you and say hi_? Crouching down, not even breathing, Tallstar waited as Jake surveyed the land around them. After a moment, the terrified storm-colored cat (probably thinking of dangerous wildcats that ate bones of kittypets for breakfast) mustered up the courage to speak to Jake.

"What is it?" the Jake's friend asked with a tiny, terrified voice. Jake turned around.

"It's probably nothing, Quince. Just my imagination." Quince glanced back at him with relief.

"It's odd, how everything is so peaceful here. I could never imagine living here, though." Jake stepped closer to Quince.

"It's very nice," he said, staring straight into her eyes. Tallstar's stomach lurched. Was Quince… more than…. No….

Quince purred. "Isn't it lovely relaxing in the sun, just the two of us?" Tallstar's heart was racing. Did Jake…. Forget about him? It took a moment to realize that there was nothing for Jake to forget. They were just friends, and nothing more.

How silly of him to think that there had been.

Jake seemed to relax, and curl himself around Quince, and action that made Tallstar sick to his stomach. "It is simply _wonderful, _my dear" he purred. Time seemed to freeze. The words _my dear _echoed in Tallstar's ears. Quince giggled.

"I love you."

That was it. With a broken heart, forgetting everything about staying hidden, Tallstar leaped to his paws, and bolted away from the fourtrees. Away from Jake and Quince, the innocent thieves of his joy, not even knowing the tears they had created. It seemed like such a sick reminder of the everlasting torture Tallstar endured from himself, the fact that other tomcats go about like this, finding she-cats and both falling in love, while he seemed to not be able to. It caused him such shame, so much guilt that he was suffering the pain he was from this. Surely any other cat, any _normal _cat would be overjoyed that their best friend had found a mate. So why was he thinking like this?

_You know why _His mind whispered.

_Shut up _He thought back.


End file.
